Breathe
by 7point5
Summary: La vie sur l'île du point de vue de deux nouveaux personnages inventés, Cassidy et Zachary. CC, SK, SS, JK et pas mal tous les personnages! Laissez des commentaires!


Titre : Breathe

Personnages : Cassidy, Zachary et tous les personnages de Lost.

Spoilers : La fic commence dans la saison 1. Elle devrait évoluer dans les autres saisons, mais pas avant un bon moment.

Disclaimer : Eh non, Lost ne m'appartient pas blah blah blah…

Notes de l'auteur : Coucou! J'ai eu de l'inspiration pour une fic donc la voilà! Bon puisque je suis très mauvaise pour trouver des titres, j'ai choisi le titre de la chanson que j'écoutais au moment où je cherchais le nom de la fic. Original, non? Lol

Résumé : L'histoire de Lost vu du point de vue de deux personnages inventés, Zack et Cass. Il y a des flash-back (En italique) et c'est pas mal ça!

* * *

« Il pourrait baisser le chauffage dans ce foutu avion… » Elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux, elle voulait dormir encore. Elle avait un de ces maux de tête! « Est-ce qu'il y a du chauffage dans les avions? Probablement… en tout cas, si y'a pas de chauffage il fait chaud en altitude... Sinon il pourrait mettre l'air climatisé… » Elle se dit alors qu'elle devrait arrêter de penser, ça accentue son mal de tête… Mais elle voulait savoir donc elle n'aurait qu'à demander à Zack. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était couchée, et que les sièges de l'avion ne le permettaient pas. Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était bleu. Elle se retourna d'un geste vif puis senti une douleur intense traverser son bras. Elle s'appuya sur l'autre. Sa main touchait une texture bizarre. Du sable. Cassidy regarda autour d'elle. D'un côté, c'était l'océan. De l'autre, la forêt. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, puis se mis à rire. C'était un rêve, c'est sûr. Elle se leva tant bien que mal, n'étant pas en mesure de s'appuyer que sur son bras gauche. Ses longs cheveux bruns volaient suivant l'agréable brise. Cass se pinça alors. À chaque fois qu'elle décidait qu'elle voulait se réveiller, elle répétait ce geste. Mais étrangement, elle ne se réveilla pas. Elle trouvait que son rêve semblait trop réel. Elle se mit à paniquer. Où était Zachary? Où était l'avion? Où était-elle?

* * *

_Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf. Sa colocataire était à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs heures, et personne, pas un seul médecin, ne pouvait dire ce qu'elle avait. Mais __Cass était forte. Ce n'était pas un petit séjour à l'hôpital qui allait gâcher son moral... Elle était assise sur le même petit banc depuis maintenant 4 heures. Cassidy avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes._

_Elle se leva puis pris le chemin de la distributrice à toute sorte de trucs pas très bon pour la santé. Un homme qui avait environ le même âge y était déjà. Elle ne lui fit pas attention et se mis à la tâche de découvrir combien de 10 cens elle avait. _

_- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, vous? _

_Cass__ prit un certain temps pour capter la question, analyser la question, puis répondre à la question. Elle fonctionnait au ralenti à cause de son manque de sommeil. Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, elle se demanda en quoi ça pouvait l'intéresser. Et en plus, ça ne le regardait pas. Mais elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle lui répondit. _

_- Euh pour ma colocataire, dit-elle sans détacher ses yeux de son porte-monnaie. Et vous? Demanda-t-elle machinalement._

_Il l'avait dérangé dans son décompte de pièce de 10 cens, il lui devait bien une petite réponse. __Elle leva le regard vers lui alors pour la première fois depuis le début de la jeune conversation. L'homme semblait la dévisager, puis Cass en fit de même. Elle parla la première._

_- Za__ckou??_

_- C'est surtout Zack maintenant, dit-il avec un sourire._

_Cassidy__ tenta de lui rendre son sourire, mais elle était trop fatiguée, trop gênée, trop surprise, trop tout. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils étaient beaux, d'un bleu ciel intense. Cass avait toujours adoré ses yeux. Ils faisaient un magnifique contraste avec ses cheveux bruns foncés._

_- Wow…_

_Wow fut la seul chose qu'elle réussie à dire. Cela faisait 7 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire, c'est « Wow ». _

* * *

C'était fini. « Game over » comme dans les jeux vidéos auxquels il jouait. L'inconvénient, c'était que lui n'avait qu'une vie. Lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux, il verrait des nuages. Il s'était toujours imaginé le paradis dans des nuages. Quoique si ça se trouve, il va voir un tunnel, avec une lumière. Ou peut-être verra-t-il sa vie défilé sur un écran de cinéma. La lumière l'éblouit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il s'attendait à plusieurs possibilités, mais certainement pas à celle-ci. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était des feuilles. Des dizaines et des dizaines de feuilles vertes. Il regarda en bas et se rendit compte qu'il était accroché à un arbre, et que le sol était à une bonne quinzaine de mètres de lui. 

Zack ne pouvait en croire ces yeux. Il avait survécu? Ou bien c'était le paradis… Plutôt original. Il décida de descendre l'arbre pour en avoir le cœur net. Il détacha la ceinture du banc qui le retenait encore et entrepris de descendre branche par branche l'arbre dans lequel il se trouvait. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à trois mètres du sol, la branche sur laquelle il venait de déposer le pied céda, et il atterri sur les fesses. Il se releva en lançant un juron et eût le réflexe d'épousseter ses vêtements pleins de terre. Il se rendit alors compte que son corps était couvert de plusieurs égratignures et que ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Il commençait à croire qu'il avait survécu. C'était possible? Une pensée traversa alors son esprit.

Qu'était-il arrivé à Cassidy?

* * *

_- Ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus joyeux pour se revoir hein? Dit-il doucement._

_C'est comme si le surplus d'émotion avait atteint Cass de plein fouet. Elle se mit à pleurer. Zack ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour consoler la jeune femme. Il avança la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de celle-ci, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. _

_- Euh… je… suis désolé, marmonna-t-il._

_-Non… non ça va, c'est juste ... que je crois que ça devait sortir, sanglota-t-elle. _

_Zack__ regarda Cass longuement. Elle n'avait pas changé, mais en même temps l'avait. Elle était toujours aussi jolie. Brune, yeux bruns, presque noir, mince et de grandeur moyenne. Il la dépassait d'au moins 15 centimètres. Et elle rougissait comme avant. Ils avaient 16 ans la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, et par la suite ils s'étaient seulement perdus de vue. _

_-Alors Cassidy, ça va mieux?_

_Elle lui sourit, mais ne répondit pas à sa question._

_-Tu n'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, tu es là pour qui toi? Demanda Cass._

_-Mon père, dit-il._

_Zack__ tentait de cacher toute la peine qui l'habitait derrière un grand sourire et un visage bienveillant. Mais Cassidy ne semblait pas dupe._

_- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle_

_- Oui, moi aussi Cassidy._

_Puis ils bavardèrent encore un peu._

_- Je crois que je vais devoir retourner m'asseoir devant sa chambre, dit Cass en parlant de sa colocataire._

_- Oui moi aussi. Elle est dans quelle chambre?_

_- 123._

_- Ah et mon père est dans la 125, on est près._

_Ils prirent le chemin des chambres de leurs proches.__ Ils s'assirent un à côté de l'autre et parlèrent longuement._

* * *

Cass regarda autour d'elle. Elle était seule. Seule sur une grande plage, et pourtant elle sentait que tout se refermait sur elle. Son cœur s'accélérait, elle avait la tête qui tourne et elle transpirait. Cass était en pleine crise de panique. Elle avait l'impression de s'étouffer. Habituellement, pour se calmer, elle tentait de régulariser sa respiration et de se relaxer. Mais comment se relaxer quand on est seul sur une île déserte? Sa respiration s'accéléra encore. Elle se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour souffler plus lentement. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Qu'elle était en train de faire une crise cardiaque. Elle sentait son cœur battre dans tout son corps, son pouls était rapide, très rapide. Beaucoup trop rapide. Elle entendit alors des cris qui semblait s'élevé de derrière les arbres.

* * *

Zack se mit à courir. Il ne savait pas où il allait, il courait à toute jambes vers l'inconnu. Il n'arrêtait pas de tomber mais il s'en moquait. Il se relevait et recommençait à courir aussitôt. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de retrouver Cassidy. 

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il courait, lorsqu'il émergea sur la plage. Il regarda à gauche. Il n'y avait rien, seul la mer et des rochers. Il tourna la tête à droite et vit de la fumée dans le ciel qui semblait s'élevé de plus loin sur la plage. Il couru plusieurs minutes. Habituellement, il n'était pas un très bon coureur. Il était fort et plutôt musclé, mais son endurance laissait à désirer. C'est alors qu'il vit des débris d'avions qui s'éparpillaient sur la plage. Plus il avançait, plus il y en avait. Il commençait aussi à entendre des cris.

* * *

Cass pris son courage à deux mains et tout en continuant de tenter de mieux respirer, elle avança jusqu'où les cris semblaient provenir. Elle écarta plusieurs branches qui étaient au niveau de son visage puis vis la carcasse de l'avion qui s'était écrasé. Il y avait des dizaines de survivants qui semblaient tous aussi paniqués qu'elle. Étrangement, c'est à ce moment que son cœur sembla reprendre sa vitesse de croisière. Les cris des gens lui glaçaient le sang. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta là, à contempler le désastre. Elle vit alors un asiatique (elle ne savait pas différencier les Japonais des Chinois, donc elle disait Asiatique, comme ça, elle était sûre de ne pas se tromper) qui courait un peu partout. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il y avait un homme, dans son complet, qui faisait le bouche à bouche à une dame plus âgée. Elle vit une femme blonde, enceinte, en compagnie d'un homme avec de longs cheveux frisés. Il semblait paniqué. Elle tourna la tête et vit un homme dans un gilet rayé. Il semblait totalement perdu. Cass sursauta plus que l'homme lorsqu'un débris de l'avion tomba tout juste derrière celui-ci. 

Cassidy regardait partout, mais aucunes traces de Zack. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Elle se mit à courir à sa recherche. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Zack est fort. Il n'est pas mort, c'est sûr. Il ne peut pas… Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

* * *

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre! J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé, et si oui, laissez des reviews!

7point5


End file.
